Apples and Strawberries
by SweetcharisMia
Summary: Hijiri Youichi dreamed about being a lot of things but one thing he never planned was becoming a freakin' babysitter. Too bad he has no choice but comply. "Tch. Don't flatter yourself, brat. I'm carrying you because I care for Natsume-nii's reputation." THREE-SHOTS. Post-Gakuen Alice.


**Disclaimer: **GAKUEN ALICE IS NOT MINE AND DESPITE HOW CANON THIS STORY MAY BE, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN IN THE MANGA.

* * *

**Prologue**

Remember Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga?

My bad. Of course you do. You'd be stupid to forget. I guess the question should be:_ How much do you know about Alice Academy's power couple?_

I bet you're familiar with how they met. Yeah, there were literally fireworks (read: _explosions_) and pheromones (read: c/o _gay_ _teacher_) at the academy gates. Natsume-nii pinned her down and took her panties on their first meeting. Mikan-nee was forever branded as Polkadots and thereafter, their story unfolds. They glare. They flirt. They fight. They kiss. They hate. They _love_. Girl pulled boy out of the darkness with her smiles. Boy promised to protect girl with his life. There were times of great evil that I dare not speak of and there was a time when the red string that connected the two was cut but it was remade and eventually, they reached what you hopeless romantics refer to as a happily ever after.

The end? Not quite.

I bet some of you have heard the rumors about the legendary multi-Alice who changed the Academy's system and the Black Cat who took down half of the Z organization both ended up being a non-Alice. Some of you may be skeptical but it's true, they're both normal now. _Human_. Ironic, isn't it? But then again, they're happy so it doesn't really matter.

Oh, you already know all that? Well, I bet you didn't know where they lived now. I bet you didn't know that they got married at the age of eighteen and I bet you didn't know that Mikan-nee got pregnant at the age of seventeen. (Ha! You really think Natsume-nii could wait? Think again.) Go ask the alumni of their batch, some of them graduated just in time to attend the wedding. Me? I wasn't allowed to go out of the Academy but I managed to get one of my (spirit) friends to serve as my eyes. The wedding was held in a small church at Mikan-nee's hometown. Their rings were not of rubies or diamonds, it was adorned by that puny orange Alice stone that Mikan-nee made when she was ten. They kept their wedding as simple as possible and so, there's not much to tell. I think the bouquet of red roses was caught by the seaweed hag. I remember "seeing" that Natsume-nii's tie was undone. I remember getting distracted by Mikan-nee's tummy, nonetheless, she was a pretty bride. She gave birth 3 months after that and out came a baby girl.

Before you worry, let me inform you that despite their age, Natsume-nii and Mikan-nee proved to be good parents. How do I know? Let's just say I happened to sneak out every few months to visit them. They're always so fun to watch. Natsume-nii changed. Mikan-nee changed. Before I realized, they were already adults and you know how the story goes. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga are both happily married with healthy doses of arguments every now and then.

Is that the end, you ask?

Well, that depends.

Aren't you curious about their _darling_ daughter?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Orange Tangerines x Red Dates**

* * *

Being one of the unlucky kids who was sent to Alice Academy at a very young age, I have grown to hate the sight of schools. Don't get me wrong, the Academy _has_ changed for the better after the Kuonji incident; unfortunately, the secrets surrounding the now-dissolved Dangerous Ability Class were just too harsh for a 3-year old to forget. It sucks. Even now, there are nights when I wake up in cold sweats—the memory of those dark days more haunting than any spirit I've ever encountered. It sucks even more that Natsume-nii and Mikan-nee had to leave for the outside world while I stayed behind to finish schooling. They didn't have much of a choice but I couldn't help but feel like I was abandoned by my parents for the second time around. . . then again, I visited them whenever I got the chance so, it wasn't really all bad.

Still,

Those noisy kids in uniform. The heavy backpacks and the books. The sound of the bell. This place.

...I _really_ hate schools.

"Ah! I knew it! It's You-chan!"

_Finally_. "Took you long enough, brat." I grumble, a quick glance at my watch informing me that I have been waiting for approximately 35 minutes, "Detention again?"

The said brat, who happens to be the reason of all this trouble, slaps my arm. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! Sensei's class was_ sooo_ boring. I slept. He got mad."

"Ha. Who wouldn't? All you do is sleep and yet, you always get the answers right. It's an insult to your teacher."

"Oh-_ho_-ho, that's rich coming from you." she giggles, linking her arms with mine, "I happen to know that You-chan terrorized teachers during his time."

_Tch_. Smartass. "How many times do I have to tell you to _stop_ calling me that?"

"How many times do I have to tell You-chan—" she mimicks my tone, "—that Mama _always_ calls you that and _You-chan_ is much cuter than Youchi."

I roll my eyes at her. "It's YOU –**I**– CHI."

She beams, innocuous as always. "That's what I said."

I stare her down for a few seconds before letting it go. I can never really stay angry with this doe-eyed brat. "Let's go."

"Eh? Go where?"

I shoot her a glare and shake off her arm before quickening my pace.

Who's the 12-year old _brat_, you ask?

That's Ichigo Hyuuga. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Weird name for a girl. Well, if you want to blame someone, blame Natsume-nii or the OB-GyN who facilitated Mikan-nee's ultrasound. We were all expecting a baby boy (Natsume-nii, most especially) so it has long been decided that their first child will be named after Kurosaki Ichigo. Or so Nii-san says. Don't be fooled. That's a blatant cover-up. Think about it. Ichigo translates to strawberries and Natsume-nii happens to have an affinity for them. It's his favorite fruit. It's his favorite underwear print on Mikan-nee.

...

Don't ask. I just know.

Anyway, the baby turned out to be that brat but since Mikan-nee has been calling her "Ichigo" even before she was born, the name remained as it is. Natsume-nii had no complaints.

"_You-chan!_ Where are you going? Slow down! I can't- ...wait!** YOU-CHAN!** I SAID WAIT– **...** – **OW!**"

_Did she just—?_

I reluctantly turn and true enough, the brat is now sprawled on the pavement. She stares at me and then, she glances at the crowd and finally, her eyes settle on the scrape on her knee. Her lip quivers and before I could berate her on how clumsy she was, sobs break out of her mouth.

_Shit_.

For a second, I considered leaving her behind but just looking at her—raven hair disheveled and tears running down her bloodshot eyes—reminded me that she _is_ Natsume-nii's precious daughter and that's enough to make me succumb to the little voice in my head that told me that this is partly my fault.

"It's just a scratch," I mutter, kneeling before her and brushing off the dirt from her knee. She slaps my hand away and I sigh. I have zero talent in comforting others so instead, I try to convince her that it's not something to cry about. "Don't waste your tears on something as stupid as this. It's just a scratch—it'll heal—so stop acting like you're bleeding to death..."

She glares and curses me between sobs.

"Stop crying already." I grumble, begrudgingly (and awkwardly) patting her head, "...Crying girls are ugly."

I don't know what it is but something dawns over her face.

The brat takes a deep breath, slaps her cheeks twice and then, she proceeds to rub her puffy eyes with her sleeves. I sigh in relief and then shot a glare at the unwanted spectators who can't seem to mind their own business. Nosy people.

"Ne, You-chan," I look back and the crybaby already has her arms outstretch, "Carry me."

I give her an impassive look. "No."

She pouts. Her lower lip trembles and her eyes begin to water and—"Fine!" Geez, this girl is such a pain. I turn around and crouch. "On my back." She blinks and I resist the urge to smack her, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

And she happily complies. _Damn brat._

I close my eyes, ignoring the looks people threw at us. I can hear the crowd gushing about how _cute_ we are. They seem to think that I am the brat's older brother. Ha. _Brother_, my ass. I refuse to be blood-related to someone as annoying as this g—

"YAY! YOU-CHAN IS THE BEST!"

See, what did I tell you? She is the epitome of ANNOYING. The stupid brat wants me deaf, too. God. She's lucky that she is Natsume-nii's beloved daughter.

"Up, You-chan, _UUUPPP!"_

Patience, Youichi. She _is_ Natsume-nii's daughter. "It's not my fault if your panty shows."

"Oh, don't worry that." she says with a giggle, "Papa makes sure that I wear shorts underneath skirts. Keep perverts away."

I almost laugh at the irony. I guess it takes one to know one.

Come to think of it, Mikan-nee should've done that back in elementary. But then again, I doubt if a piece of fabric could keep Natsume-nii away for good. Knowing Nii-san, he probably would've just burn them.

"UP, UP, _UP!_"

I let out a sigh. "I heard you the first time, brat." I mutter, glaring at the grinning baggage over my shoulder. "Don't you have any shame in your body? You're 12 and you still request for piggybacks...?"

This is one of those times that I regret even asking. The brat shakes her head and whispers, "I like the way you smell..." before proceeding to hum a tune that I can only describe as childish. Her breathing tickles my neck and I shake her off but she just wraps her arms tighter around my neck.

"We'll both fall over if you continue to suffocate me like this."

She lets out another one of those laughs—unrestrained and so like her mother's—before loosening his hold. Trust girls and their ability to have phenomenal mood swings.

"Weren't you crying just a while ago?" I muse, remembering how awful she looked earlier. "Is it _that_ _time_ of the month again?"

"Nope. Not PMS-ing." she swings her legs and I quickly slap her thigh. She yelps and I stiffen (I didn't hit her too hard, did I?) but then, she laughs and I realize that she was only faking it. "I've grown good at this, don't you think?"

Hmm. "Good at what?"

"My _womanly_ wiles." she declares oh-so-proudly. I let out a snort. "What?! Mock me all you want but it worked on you. I cried earlier so you'd carry me and look at us now!"

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself, brat. I'm carrying _you_ because I _care_ for Natsume-nii's reputation."

She dismisses me with a wave of her hand. "Auntie told me that girls have two weapons of persuasion. I'm not supposed to tell boys because it's a secret but I trust you and so, here we go. The first one—" she sticks out a finger in front of my face, "—are tears and they _worked_ on _you_." she raises another finger, "The second one is...well, Auntie said she will tell me when I'm older. Haha. Wonder what it is. Do you know, You-chan?"

I should advise Natsume-nii about this. This brat shouldn't spend too much time with Hotaru-onee-san.

"You-chan. You don't know, do you?"

I frown at her. "Do I look like a _freakin'_ girl to you?"

She smiles and burrows her head on the crook of my neck. "Nope. You-chan is You-chan."

I sigh again. Have you noticed? I sigh a lot when I'm with this kid. "Get down already." I mutter, bending low before releasing her legs. "I won't be able to open the car if you're latching on me."

* * *

"Sorry about that, You-chan." Mikan-nee's smile is sheepish. "You see, Natsume got a call from the office and I can't—"

"I know, I know." I cut her off before she could babble on. "Natsume-nii put you on house arrest. I understand." I'll probably be worried too if I was in his shoes. I mean, Dr. Imai said so himself: Pregnancy becomes risky as women grow old and Mikan-nee is already 29. That and the fact that there's a 12-year interval from her first pregnancy makes things complicated. She can't be stressed. "Say, Mikan-nee, when are you due?"

"3 weeks from now, I think." she mumbles before caressing her baby bump, "I really hope it's a boy this time."

"Yeah, it better be." I interject, "I can't think of a girl who would be happy to be named after a dragon slayer." I pause for a while and wait for Mikan-nee's laugh to die down before asking, "Why are you _letting_ Natsume-nii do the naming?"

"Oh _that_." Her lips curve into a thoughtful smile and right then and there, the answer was clear as day. She loves him, simple as that. "Well, Natsu is a good name, don't you think?" she says, her question directed more at the baby in her womb than me. Briefly, I wonder about the _glow_ that only pregnant women could possess. Well, maybe it's just the trick of the light and shadows but Mikan-nee is glowing. She isn't wearing any make-up and that maternity dress makes her look fat but she seems...prettier.

"You-chan?" Mikan-nee saw me startle (_she caught me staring, damn_) but she just smiles before striding to their kitchen. "Natsume will be home in 30 minutes. Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"You'll be cooking?"

She dons her apron. "Uh-huh."

"I'll pass then."

Hands on her hips. "What is the supposed to mean? I can cook, you know!"

"Really?" I keep my face impassive. "Natsume-nii seem to think otherwise. You gave him a stomachache the last time you insisted to cook."

Instantly, her face flushes. "Wha- what- What?! He told you! I can't believe he told you! That was once, You-chan. _Once!_ I didn't notice that the goods were expired so—UGH! It was an honest mistake, _I swear! _Why is Natsume going around telling people that I can't cook? I know how to cook. He loves my pasta and—"_ Blah. Blah. Blah—_Verbal diarrhea.

Mikan-nee is so easy to distract. It's obvious that Natsume-nii just doesn't want her tiring herself out. Well, the said cooking blunder _is_ true and Natsume-nii _did_ get a stomachache. He knew that the bento was spoiled but he still ate it because "_Mikan made it._" Yeah, Nii-san has gone soft over the years.

Now then, I'll just have to keep her occupied until Natsume-nii comes home with the take-out.

"Tell me, what do you want to eat? Say the words and I'll cook it. I'll prove to you that I can cook—"

"**MOM! I'M DOOOOOOONE CHANGING!" **

_Great_. The noisy brat is back.

"Oh, You-chan! You're still _heeeere_!" she tackles me from behind and we fall into the couch with my jaw hitting the armrest. I glare and try push her off me but the trouble magnet only tilts her head and smiles. "Hmm?"

_Don't act like you don't know what you did, you little brat._

"Ichigo, I know you're fond of You-chan but don't do that, okay, honey?"

The brat pouts but concedes to her mother. She straightens herself and settles to sit beside me. "Is You-chan staying over, Mama?" she asks, red eyes bright and hopeful.

"Just for dinner, sweetheart."

"Eh? That's no fun,_" _she pouts, "Stay over for the night, You-chan! _Please_?"

"No." I deadpan, "And stop calling me You-chan. I'm far older than you, brat."

She tugs, yanks, and pulls on my sleeve, "Pretty please with cherries on top, uhm..._Hijiri_-san?"

I groan and stare beseechingly at her mother who is busy rummaging through the refrigerator. "Mrs. Hyuuga, get your daughter away from me before my patience snaps and I hit her."

"**Eeek! MAMA!"**

Mikan-nee shakes her head with a laugh. "Ichigo, come here, dearest." she says, voice sweet and eyes tender. The brat runs into her embrace and rants about how mean I was but her mother just pats her head. "You-chan was only teasing, sweetie. He will never hurt you." she sends me a smile, mouths the word 'dinner' and I nod back in agreement, "You-chan is joining us for dinner but he can't stay the night."

"Why not?"

Mikan-nee blinks at the question and ponders for a moment. "Well, for one, he'll have nowhere to sleep."

The brat looks at me, then her mother, then back at me, and finally back to her mother. "He can sleep in my room!"

_What the-? _

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetheart."

For the second time this evening, the brat asks, "Why not?"

"Because it's a bad idea." I reply, irritated.

The brat glares and Mikan-nee hushes her with a hug. "Ichigo, it's not proper for a lady to sleep with a man in her room."

"But this is _You-chan _we're talking about!" she points a finger at me, "He always, always, _always_ sleeps in my room! He is harmless and besides—"

The front door opens...

"—Papa trusts him!"

...and right on cue, Natsume-nii walks in.

_Great_. I already know how this will end.

The brat rushes to greet her father, gives him a kiss, and fills him in about the current discussion. Natsume-nii tries to reason out, his daughter uses her puppy eyes on him, and then...

"Youichi. Just stay over for the night."

I sigh, "You're spoiling her again, Natsume-nii."

He doesn't deny it.

I blatantly glare at the happy brat and Mikan-nee just laughs. "I'll ask Amanatsu to prepare a futon then."

_Stupid daddy's girl._

* * *

"Brat."

"What is it?"

"Go sleep on your bed."

"But I want to sleep beside You-chan." she mutters and despite the fact that I had my eyes closed, I know that she had that goofy smile on her face.

I sigh, pulling the covers over my head. "You really want Natsume-nii to kill me, huh."

She giggles. "Papa won't kill you, silly." The next second, she is pressed to my back, her arm around my waist.

I groan and shift away from her. "Go get Mr. Bear if you want something to hug."

She giggles yet again and squeezes herself to my side.

_Oh, for the love of—_

"Hey, brat. Get your non-existent boobs away from me."

I hear her let out a squeak and then, a huff. She shuffles to give me some space but still close enough to share her warmth. "I'm still growing, you meanie. And besides, Papa said that it's okay, you know. I'm pretty nonetheless."

As much as I'd like to argue, what she said is true. She got her looks from her father and anyone who dare says that this girl is ugly can go burn in hell for lying.

"Hmm, what's this? No witty comeback, You-chan?"

"Go back to your bed, kid."

She tugs on my arm, "I will if you move with me."

"Your bed's a single, stupid."

"Then, I'd just have to lie on top of you and we'd fit."

_What. the. hell? _

I turn to glare at her, "_Ichigo_ Hyuuga."

"What is it?" she smiles, moonlight illuminating her ever-so-innocent face.

"Never mind." This girl is far too young to dish out innuendos. "Go to sleep."

For a moment, there is nothing but the sound of her steady breathing and then,

"You'll let me _sleep_ _with_ _you_ then?"

My ears ring at the double entendre and I almost got a whiplash from turning my head so fast. She tries to stifle her laugh but the sound still escapes her lips. Just as I was about to strangle her, she leans over and whispers, "Good night, You-chan..." and just as softly, she plants a kiss my cheek.

She runs off to the refuge of her bed before I could react and to be honest, it's a good thing that she did because I do not know how to react. The kiss reminded of that Christmas with Mikan-nee—only now, the roles seem to be reversed.

_Were kisses supposed to be this warm?_

...

...

_Okay, Mind. Stop it. Stop thinking. It's 1 AM. Go to sleep._

.

.

.

"You-chan?"

"..."

"I can't sleep."

"..."

"Hey, talk to me. Oh, but no scary stories, okay? I can't stand those."

"Shut up and let me sleep, brat."

* * *

_SweetcharisMia_

This is one of those spur of the moment stories. I was reviewing for a test and *_POOF_* plot bunnies hopped in. Haha. They show up in the unlikeliest of times so yeah, I better put them in pen.

Anyhow, this would probably a THREE-SHOT or a TWO-shot depending on the feedback. Hopefully, I get to finish this by Christmas. **STS** is temporarily on hold because my muse has been kidnapped and I have no time to search for her because of med school. No worries, I _will_ continue that story, just give me some time.

**EXTRA INFO ABOUT THE STORY**

1. You-chan here is** 23 years old**. Mikan and Natsume are **30 years old**. And the cover pic on the top left corner is dearest **Ichigo**.

2. I chose the Bleach and Fairy Tail reference because Naruto is too mainstream.

3.** Amanatsu **is there, acting as their maid, because Mikan is pregnant and Hotaru is a worrywart.

P.S. Yes, it's You-chan's POV and sadly, he's not into details of his surroundings or what people are wearing. That's the downside of doing a boy's POV.

_Comments? Suggestions? Fire away, I'll try to incorporate them in the next chapter. :)_


End file.
